


Day three: Rough Sex

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, mention of PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Keith si ritrovò sbattuto con forza contro la porta di metallo, la nuca a pulsare pesantemente contro la superficie liscia del pannello di controllo.Aveva la vista annebbiata dal sangue Galra schizzato sul volto e dalla mancanza di ossigeno in circolo, una grande mano premuta con fermezza contro la sua gola abbastanza duramente da fargli girare la testa ma ancora abbastanza gentile da impedirgli di soffocare davvero.In fondo sapeva meglio di chiunque quanto Shiro riuscisse ad essere freddo e controllato anche quando era su tutte le furie, e in quel momento era decisamente incazzato nero.--Questa storia partecipa alla ''The Writing Week'' indetta da FanWriter.itRaccolta: Multiship / Lista: KinkDay 1. [Praise Kink][Shance]Day 2. [Cross-dressing][Klance]Day 3. [Rough Sex][Sheith]Day 4. [Mirror][Shklance]Day 5. [Frottage][Shance]
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day three: Rough Sex

Keith si ritrovò sbattuto con forza contro la porta di metallo, la nuca a pulsare pesantemente contro la superficie liscia del pannello di controllo.

Aveva la vista annebbiata dal sangue Galra schizzato sul volto e dalla mancanza di ossigeno in circolo, una grande mano premuta con fermezza contro la sua gola abbastanza duramente da fargli girare la testa ma ancora abbastanza gentile da impedirgli di soffocare davvero.

In fondo sapeva meglio di chiunque quanto Shiro riuscisse ad essere freddo e controllato anche quando era su tutte le furie, e in quel momento era decisamente incazzato nero.

“Cosa pensavi di fare eh? Abbandonare il tuo leone e abbatterli uno per uno con la lama? Pensavo che l'ultima volta avessi imparato la lezione nel più duro dei modi”

Shiro avvicinò il volto distorto dall'ira a quello di Keith, stringendo gradualmente la presa sulle carotidi, facendolo rantolare per la mancanza di respiro, mentre il suo cazzo saltava in risposta alla stimolazione nella stretta tuta da paladino.

“Sei così fottutamente esasperante, un cazzo di ragazzino che gioca con la sua vita e quella degli altri. E se per colpa tua qualcuno della squadra si fosse fatto male? E se tu fossi rimasto gravemente ferito, o peggio? Non puoi sempre buttarti nella mischia a testa bassa sperando che vada tutto bene, perché con l'Impero non funziona così Keith, e dovresti saperlo bene”

Gli mostrò la protesi con un sorriso amaro in volto, prima di usarla per abbassargli rudemente i pantaloni di spandex lungo le cosce, lasciandolo nudo dalla vita in giù mentre lo teneva ancora sollevato ed inchiodato alla parete.

Keith cercò di parlare, ma dalla sua gola uscì solo un suono strozzato mentre con le mani cercava di allentare anche di poco quella presa ferrea, non tanto per respirare, visto che Shiro aveva il completo controllo della situazione, ma più per riuscire a cercare di lenire quel tremito di dolore che poteva percepire al di sotto di tutta la rabbia dell'uomo.

Perché sapeva di aver in qualche modo ferito Shiro con la sua avventatezza, e di aver ancora una volta tirato troppo la corda nel loro rapporto, ma per quanto avesse provato a lavorare sul suo controllo degli istinti e la respirazione, non era riuscito a rimanere indifferente davanti alle provocazioni dei soldati di Zarkon ed aspettare inerte i rinforzi. Non quando gli abitanti di quel pianeta...

“Fanculo!”

Il suono del colpo del metallo contro il metallo risuonò potente nel silenzio della stanza, mentre Shiro ritirava la mano da dove aveva appena lasciato un solco nella parete.

“Ta-ka-shi”

“No zitto, non voglio sentire una parola. Ora te ne starai qui buono e prenderai tutto quello che ti darò, e per una volta non disobbedirai ad un ordine! Sono stato chiaro?”

Aspettò che Keith annuisse nella sua direzione prima di allentare di poco la presa sulla sua gola e far scorrere la mano sintetica lungo i fianchi, con più gentilezza di quanto lo sguardo tagliente avrebbe potuto far supporre.

“Il tuo senso del pericolo è completamente incasinato Keith, e non parlo solo della battaglia. Dovresti aver paura di me in questo momento, e invece guarda la reazione del tuo corpo!”

Shiro afferrò la sua erezione e gli diede un paio di colpi come a rimarcare le sue parole.

Keith sapeva di essere un fottuto casino, non incline al desiderare cose considerate normalmente sane dai più. Ma cosa poteva farci se Shiro gli faceva quell'effetto? Se il vedere il controllato pilota Garrison, l'integro comandante di Voltron andare in pezzi, abbandonarsi alla rabbia e agli istinti, lo faceva eccitare più di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai provato?

Non che riuscisse a vederlo in quello stato così frequentemente, quell'uomo era praticamente un santo dall'infinita pazienza, ed era estenuante tutto il lavoro che ci voleva da parte sua per portarlo anche solo vicino al punto di rottura; ma una volta che ci era arrivato? Dio era implacabile, ed entrambi lo adoravano, anche se per Shiro era stato ben più difficile aprirsi a quella consapevolezza, impaurito che tutta la rabbia e la violenza controllate potessero condurlo troppo in profondità nella sua mente e i suoi ricordi, causandogli uno dei tanti attacchi di PTSD.

Ma ci avevano lavorato insieme, maturando al tempo stesso nel loro rapporto, e tutto era andato per il meglio.

Almeno fino a quando Keith non avesse fatto qualche cazzata a causa della sua testa calda, facendo esplodere Shiro sul serio, ben oltre i confini dell'inflessibilità e della rabbia scherzosa che solitamente riservava per la camera da letto, conscio di quanto le desiderasse.

E da un certo punto di vista Keith era ancora più eccitato di questi rari momenti in cui si consentiva di perdere davvero il controllo, della genuinità della rabbia di Shiro.

Era assuefatto all'ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva travolto nell'essere rudemente sbattuto contro il muro, senza la solita delicata attenzione che lo accompagnava anche nel sesso più spinto.

Quindi non poté che gemere a quelle parole, l'eccitazione ad esplodere incontrollata alla minima stimolazione del suo corpo accaldato.

Shiro strinse nuovamente la morsa intorno alla sua gola mentre iniziava a toccarlo sul serio, spingendo la mano a massaggiare il perineo, passandosi i testicoli tra le dita, pizzicando l'interno coscia con abbastanza forza da cospargere la pelle di piccoli lividi violacei.

“Cosa dovrei fare con te? Ho provato in ogni modo a fartelo capire con le buone, forse ora dovrei passare alle maniere cattive? Sei così esasperante che persino punirti è diventato un lavoro ormai”

Il Black Paladine gli concesse il primo vero sorriso da quando erano entrati nella loro stanza condivisa, rapidamente sostituito dall'espressione composta di rabbia controllata che Keith tanto bramava.

Senza ulteriori esitazioni o indugi fece scivolare due lisce dita di metallo dentro di lui, il delizioso attrito dato dall'assenza di lubrificante a far bruciare lievemente il tratto, facendogli percepire con chiarezza ogni singolo centimetro di quel tortuoso piacere.

Preciso e attento individuò a colpo sicuro la prostata, assalendo implacabile il fascio di nervi sensibile, facendolo tremare e salivare contro la pressione costante sulla sua gola.

Quasi si strozzò per davvero quando Shiro attivò la modalità vibrante della protesi, le lacrime agli occhi per quella meravigliosa sovrastimolazione, perché ogni volta che sembrava che l'onda dell'orgasmo si stesse per abbattere su di lui, l'uomo allontanava leggermente le dita, o cambiava angolazione, o allentava la presa soffocante, impedendogli il tanto agognato rilascio.

“Dovrei lasciarti venire vero? Ma così sarebbe come se ti premiassi per il tuo comportamento incosciente, è questa è una punizione. Ed entrambi sappiamo quanto ti piaccia essere punito, altrimenti non ti comporteresti così in primo luogo”

Keith non poté che provare a negare, scuotendo leggermente la testa da un lato all'altro contro la parete, disposto a fare qualunque cosa per farsi perdonare – e mettere fine a quella dolce tortura.

Shiro soppesò con intensa attenzione il suo sguardo rotto e accaldato, prima di lasciare andare del tutto la presa sul collo, fermando anche il movimento delle dita al suo interno.

“Hai qualcosa da dirmi?”

Keith prese un respiro profondo, mordendosi il labbro nel tentativo ti schiarire la sua mente ed esporre le sue scuse nel modo più sincero e sentito possibile; lo doveva a Shiro. Quindi iniziò a parlare, la voce rauca e raschiante a causa del trattamento subito dalla sua gola in precedenza, una cupa determinazione nello sguardo.

“So che forse non è la prima cosa che vorresti sentirmi dire, e non sto cercando di giustificarmi, davvero... Ma cazzo Shiro quei soldati Galran stavano uccidendo uno ad uno gli abitanti del pianeta proprio davanti ai miei occhi, scegliendo dalla folla solo ragazzini e bambini, cosa avrei dovuto fare, aspettare che morissero tutti in attesa dei rinforzi? Mi dispiace di essere stato avventato, una testa calda, e di aver messo a rischio le vostre vite e la stabilità di Voltron, ma non mi scuserò per aver impedito altro spargimento di sangue di innocenti! Ti amo Takashi, e mi dispiace di averti spaventato, ma non mi scuserò mai per aver fatto la cosa giusta”

Passò un intero minuto di silenzio teso tra loro, un lunghissimo momento in cui Keith si convinse di aver mandato a puttane una volta per tutte la relazione più importante della sua vita.

Ma poi l'attimo passò, e lo sguardo di Shiro si ammorbidì, riempiendosi di tutto quel calore ed orgoglio che riservava solo per lui; e poi finalmente la bocca del Black Paladine lo intrappolò in un bacio violento ed appassionato che lo riscaldò dal profondo, riportandolo rapidamente in cima al suo climax, una scalata veloce e incontrollata grazie al contributo delle dita contro la sua giugulare e di quelle sepolte in profondità nel suo culo.

Venne improvvisamente, senza preavviso, schioccando tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo contro il muro, per poi abbandonarsi come una bambola di pezza tra le braccia di Shiro, scosso e provato dall'intensità del suo orgasmo e di tutte quelle emozioni ingombranti.

Rimase accoccolato contro quel petto solido per lunghi minuti, abbandonando la tensione accumulata nelle ultime ore, cercando di mantenere stabile il livello di rabbia, impotenza e paura che solo una guerra insensata era in grado di portare con sé. Perché se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire con chiarezza le grida crude di dolore e terrore di Shiro nel comunicatore nel vederlo buttarsi in mezzo alla mischia solo e praticamente disarmato.

Si radicò quindi in quell'attimo, cercando di non crollare nel percepire l'intenso tremito delle spalle dell'uomo sotto di lui, cercando di essere forte per entrambi, aggrappandosi a quei sentimenti, a quelle sensazioni, a Shiro, grato che avesse ricordato ad entrambi cosa volesse dire essere vivi.

Perché in mezzo a tutto quel casino si erano finalmente ritrovati, e non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.


End file.
